


Time To Tell Her

by FanWriter



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Gen, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what could've happened during 'Mirage', season 4 episode 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Tell Her

**Author's Note:**

> Not related to my other Jack,Nadia stories.

''We should tell her, you know.'' Jack shifted his gaze to the living room, where he could hear Sydney begining to practice 'Twinkle, twinkle, little star'.

''Tell her what?'' Laura asked, glancing at Jack from the corner of her eyes.

''That she'll be having a sister soon.''

Laura looked up sharply. ''What?''

Jack turned his attention back to his wife. ''Laura,'' he chuckled, ''you're starting on three months. There's not much time left before Sydney starts asking questions.''

''Yeah, I know,'' she said, quickly recovering. ''I guess it just still seems a little surreal.''

''I know what you mean.'' Jack had a far away look on his face, as he traced circles on Laura's hand. ''Nadia.''

''Huh?''

''Nadia. That was the other girl name we were thinking about, in case the name Sydney didn't fit.'' He paused. ''I still like it.''

''So do I.''

Jack brought Laura's hand back to his lips for a gentle kiss. ''Let me play one song with her first. Then I'll bring her in here, and we can tell her together.''

''That'll be great.'' Laura watched Jack walk into the living room, before putting her hand over her mouth to silent the sobs that was wracking her body.

ALIAS-ALIAS-ALIAS-ALIAS-ALIAS

Nadia was waiting on Sydney when she came out of the 'house', and wrapped her in a hug. ''Did you know,'' she asked, pulling back when her sister had regained control of her emotions. ''Did you know about -''

Sydney shook her head, still trying to form words. ''She must've ... must've defected before ...'' she trailed off, not able to continue. ''I just ... I just need a minute.''

''Of course.'' Nadia watched Sydney wipe her tears as she walked quickly to the bathroom.

ALIAS-ALIAS-ALIAS-ALIAS-ALIAS

Marshall sat quietly in his office, hunching down low in his chair. He looked around in all directions before bringing up a program on his computer.

ALIAS-ALIAS-ALIAS-ALIAS-ALIAS

Sydney and Nadia were both sitting in the APO hospital ward, each holding one of Jack's hands. Dr. Liddell had assured them that Jack would be okay, and that he should be waking up soon, but the waiting was getting to them. They both looked up at the sound of a sharp knock on the door.

''Come in,'' Sydney managed.

Marshall peeked his head in first before quickly pushing the rest of his body through. He looked left and right down the hall before shutting the door behind him. ''You two, are not going to believe what I found out,'' he said, nervous energy preventing him from being still. ''I got curious, you know, after what happened earlier. So I thought I'd run the test myself - just to see -''

''Marshall. What are you talking about,'' Nadia asked quietly, hoping Marshall would get the hint to lower his voice.

Marshall looked back over his shoulder, before whispering in a hushed tone, ''He's your Dad. Mr. Bristow. Sloane must've changed the results so you'd think it was him. He's not though, it's,'' he trailed off motioning to the man in the bed. ''I don't think Sloane knows I runned the test. If he did, you know - it would be bad.'' He jumped as his cellphone beeped a text message. ''It's Dixion. I have to go,'' he said, backing up. ''When he wakes up, can you tell him I said hi?''

''We will,'' Sydney smiled at him as he cautiously left the room.

''Why didn't he ever tell me,'' Nadia said shaking her head. ''Surely he had to suspect -''

''I thought the baby died in the crash.''

Both girls jerked their neck toward the sound of their Dad's voice. ''Dad?'' Sydney asked, touching his arm.

Jack slowly opened his eyes, swallowing difficultly. Sydney reached for the half-melted ice chips at the bedside table and eased a few into his mouth. ''Thanks.'' He turned his head toward Nadia. ''When we found you ... I did have my suspicions.'' He paused and his eyelids slipped shut. ''You'd already accepted Arvin as you're father, though, and when I thought about it ... having me as a father wouldn't have been much better.'' His head started to lean to the side.

''Dad,'' Sydney spoke, ''you're still tired. Why don't you go back to sleep.''

''Am not,'' he said drowsily.

''We'll be right here.''

''Hmmm,'' was the last thing he said, as his breathing started to even out.

Nadia stood abruptly, and paced the small room. ''I just - what am I supposed to - I don't know, Syd. There is so many questions, that I ...''

''Don't worry about it,'' Sydney said, trying to console her sister. ''I know you have a lot on your plate right now, but try to process things slowly, alright. There's no rush to figure everything out. Okay?''

Nadia stopped pacing and crossed her arms. She stood, frozen for a moment, as if deep in thought. She uncrossed her arms and sat back down in her forgotten chair. Picking up Jack's hand once more, she brought it to her cheek, and whispered, ''Dad?''


End file.
